Fallen From Grace
by angel of muse
Summary: In Lilith's eyes there is only one bad guy....and many, many obstacles....including death.
1. Prologue

_I do not own any Xena characters you may find during the course of my story. I only own the characters I've created. That said, enjoy!_

_The Prologue through my Eyes_

I fell to the ground, blood pouring from my head wound. The ground was wet with rain and sickly sweet blood. I did not move as shouts and screams echoed all around me. I felt tears surface to my light sapphire eyes. I was only thirteen and my innocent little world was shattering before me…or around me. All I could see now were blurry images of the dark sky that hung above me. I moved my hand a bit and ran my shaky fingers through my long midnight black hair. My hair was damp. Damp. I pulled my fingers free and stared at the crimson red liquid that lingered on my fingers.

I was dead. No I wasn't dead, but I was dying. My head wound was fatal. I knew that because I've watched countless victims die from the blow I encountered. And only because I refused to go with the men in black armor. Black armor.

The tears resurfaced that had dried. Black armor. The knights from hell. Yes that's what they were. The knights from hell. That's their name forevermore. Yet I was nevermore. Oh so morose, so sad, so…_I didn't want to die_.

The screams were not as loud anymore. Less frequent. I was dying. I knew I was dying. I had to be dying…or rather dead. My blow was fatal. Why was I still awake? I always wondered what dying was like. Did it hurt? Your last moment on earth…was it painful or do you feel all your past pains slip away? Was it like in all the heroic tales? Dying a hero? Tch. But I was no hero. No…I was a simple peasant girl, barely a woman and I was dying. Dying because I refused to go with the knights from hell. I refused, and I was dying. Dying…yes the screams were no more. Or I just couldn't hear them. Was I deaf now too? Deaf, a child, and dying. A pleasant mix. Nothing I've ever heard of before. Yet my name would not go down in history. I was no hero. Because of that simple fact, my death meant nothing unless you knew me.

But nobody knew me. I was dying…dying…dead.

_The prologue is very short, sorry, but the chapters are much longer. Feel free to leave your opinions._


	2. This is where my story begins

_This is Where My Story Begins_

Callisto sat aboard horseback, leading her army through the tiresome woods. She was excited, prepared. This would be another attack and another blow for her arch rival: Xena. Oh she couldn't wait! She had already attacked five villages in the past week, but now she going after another.

She finally saw a clearing in the trees up ahead. She knew the village was seconds away. Callisto kicked the sides of her horse, making her pet gallop ahead of her marching army. Her horse slowed as it came to the top of a small grassy hill. Her smile instantly faded from her face. "…No…"

To Callisto's dismay, the village had already been attacked. All that was left of it was burnt up cottages. From here she could see the dead bodies and bloodied swords. She looked back at her army. They had finally caught up with her and were disappointed too. Callisto looked back at the village. Who had attacked the village? _Who_? Had it been Xena? No…no it couldn't have been. She would have known if Xena was in the area. No, someone new was playing her game. That angered Callisto. "Search the village for survivors."

One man of her army approached her. "Callisto…the village is in ruins. The bodies are numerous. There cannot be any survivors from this attack."

Callisto ignored that man. "I gave you all an order!" Her anger was enough persuasion. Her men quickly proceeded down the hill to search the village. Callisto followed behind, on horseback.

It took a little over an hour to search the entire village. Callisto watched from the sidelines as she surveyed the mess. Whoever had attacked had been very cruel. Almost crueler than her! No, no nobody was crueler than her. Yet all the bodies, the bloodied weapons. It had been a short battle, leaving only ruins. Callisto was losing hope and was deciding whether to move on. If there was nothing of use here, the village was meaningless.

Two of Callisto's men walked towards Callisto. One of the two was carrying me over his shoulder. They both stopped when they reached Callisto. The man without me spoke first. "We found a survivor."

This caught Callisto's attention. She looked down as the second man dropped me to the ground. I was still unconscious. My head wound was now worse by what I had learnt later on. Callisto studied me. Her face showed little emotion to my state of well being. "Pity she's unconscious. I rather know who my enemy is and move on. Take the child with us. I'll get my information out of her back at camp."

The two men nodded and picked me up and left to load me on a small cart they had brought with them. Callisto watched her men carry me. Just seeing me brought flashbacks of her own sad childhood back to her. Callisto blinked and looked back at the ruins of the village. She knew I was the only survivor. "Quit searching! Return to camp!"

I awoke hours later. My head throbbed which made me wince in pain. I was lying in an unfamiliar bed, in a unfamiliar place. It seemed like a tent to be. I placed my hand on my head and felt nothing but skin. I pulled my hand away, no blood. The bleeding had stopped. Yet I did nothing but die. Wait! I-I wasn't dead. How could that be?

One man in silver armor entered the tent I laid in. He noticed that I was awake and laughed darkly. "Finally you lil' rat. C'mon." In one swift motion he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I winced in pain as there were more injuries I had than just my head.

The man carried me out of the tent and across the camp. As he carried me I took notice of my surroundings. All around me were small tents and men in dirty clothes and some in heavy silver armor. Some men were fighting each other, while others were drinking. I had to be in some sort of campground. How did I end up here?

The man entered a much larger tent. He dropped me to the ground, carelessly. I winced again in pain. "Callisto, the survivor is awake." The man remained still behind me as I sat, confused on the dirty ground.

Callisto walked out of some part of her huge tent and approached me and the man behind me. I saw her and fear ripped through my entire body. I knew who Callisto was. She was the insane murderess that sacked villages for fun and never left any survivors. Boy was I peeing my pants as the infamous murderess got closer to me.

Callisto looked down at me and saw the fear in my eyes. "You can leave Kelton." Kelton walked out of the tent, leaving me and Callisto alone. Another set of shivers ran down my spine. "It never gets old…seeing the fear in people's eyes." She suddenly bent down and got very close to my face. I tried to back away, but I didn't get far. Maybe an inch. Callisto put on a mocking smile. "_Scared_?" Her mocking smile faded. "You should be! You should fear me. I could kill you right now. Right here. I won't feel any regret because you are worth nothing."

I suddenly crawled backwards into a corner. I know it wasn't an entirely smart thing to do, but Callisto had me frightened like a puppy. Callisto stood up tall and laughed her cruel, mocking, laugh.

Callisto watched me as her laughter died. "I'm guessing you've heard of me? How I've destroyed many villages." Callisto paused and smiled wickedly. "But have you heard of Xena? The woman guilty of killing hundreds of lives and destroying ten times as many villages as I have?"

I shook my head no. I never heard of Xena, but way too much of Callisto. I saw Callisto frown and I hoped that I didn't make a wrong move and sign off to my death by her hands.

"Awe, then you've heard none too many good horror stories," Callisto sighed. Her fun was over. Now she wanted to know her new enemy. "You village is dead by the way. You were lucky enough to survive. Now tell me little girl…who attacked your village?"

I was silent for a long minute. Callisto was watching me, patiently awaiting my answer. She wasn't forcing me to answer right away. That must mean that she was holding the good cards and I had little to defend myself with. I finally spoke. My voice was hoarse and scratchy. "The-The Knights from Hell."

Callisto was not expecting this answer. She stared at me coldly. "_Knights from Hell_? No you stupid girl! NO! Tell me who attacked you!"

I flinched at her anger. "Knights! Knights from Hell! Knights from Hell!"

Callisto's eyes filled with flames of anger. "Tell me who attacked your pitiful village or I will slay you right here!"

Tears surfaced in my eyes as I gave her the only answer I knew. "The knights! I'm telling you the truth!" Callisto was silent as the anger in her eyes died. Callisto's anger towards me suddenly died as she saw the tears slid down my dirty cheeks. Something, something hidden inside Callisto sprang to life. "_The Knights from Hell_! The Knights from Hell killed everyone and everything! Even-Even my family."

Callisto quickly turned away from me as I cried in the corner. She slowly walked away from me and over to a table that held a map. There were black and red markings all over the map. The black marks meant the next to go, while red stood for conquered. Callisto stared down at the map. "Stop crying." It wasn't an order, but a soft demand.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I continued to stare down at the dirty ground. My forehead throbbed again and pains shot through my body from all my injuries. All caused by the Knights of Hell. "They were in black armor." My voice was very quiet. "I did not know where they came from. They appeared through mist, like demons."

Callisto did not face me as she spoke. "Black armor. A new warlord. Someone I don't know. Mist…mist." Callisto turned and looked down at me. I had quit crying and was watching her. "What is your name?"

"Lilith," I replied.

"Lilith…how old are you?" asked Callisto. She knew I was young, yet just how young is what she wanted to know.

"Thirteen," I answered.

"Thirteen. Too young to mean anything to a warlord. Unless ransom but no," she was speaking in riddles that I did not understand. Was I suppose to understand? If so I still did not know. My village was gone, my childhood has vanished, and the person standing before me was a murderess. "You will go with Kelton."

I looked up at her, surprised. "You-You aren't going to kill me?"

Callisto laughed. "_Kill you_? I am not stupid Lilith. You are the only person who knows of this new warlord."

"I haven't seen him though," I replied. I know. Why was I arguing with Callisto? Did I _want_ to die? That answer was unclear to me. I should have died. My wound was fatal. The blow was fatal. _Fatal_.

"That doesn't matter. You've seen his men. One thing will lead to another. Then once all the cards have been dealt, the warlord will reveal themselves. I always get what I want," Callisto called Kelton back in. He reentered and looked at me, shocked that I was not dead. "Kelton, take Lilith back to your tent. Keep her there unless I say otherwise. We cannot lose something as important as her."

Kelton nodded and walked towards me. I quickly stood up, not wanting to be thrown over his shoulder again. "Then follow me." He turned and exited Callisto's tent. I paused, watching him. I eyed Callisto. She was walking further into her tent. I sighed and followed Kelton out of Callisto's tent.

Kelton led me through the camp and back to the tent I had woken up in. He let me enter first. I entered and sat down on the cot I had awaken on earlier. Kelton walked inside and watched me for a moment. "You should feel lucky. Callisto had planned to kill you after you gave her the information she needed."

I looked at Kelton. "I don't feel lucky at all. My family is dead and now I'm stuck in some dirty camp while a murderess plans my fate." I looked away from Kelton. "I should have just died. My wound was suppose to be fatal."

Kelton said nothing in reply as he exited the tent leaving me to sulk.

_Please leaves your comments/opinions. Thank you. _


	3. Fate

_Fate_

I awoke early the next morning. Dawn I think. The throbbing inside my head had gone down so it didn't hurt as much. I was healing. Was that a good thing? I scanned Kelton's tent. I found the soldier sleeping on a cot, a couple feet away from me. His silver helmet was off so I could now see his locks of dark chocolate brown hair. I remembered that his eyes were a bronze color. He almost looked handsome and charming, but that was only his looks. His personality was a completely different story.

I heard voices outside Kelton's tent. I quietly stood up and walked over to the flap of the tent that served to be the entrance or the door. I poked my head out in time to see a few men out and about. Yet none were fighting. I spotted a few wandering into the forest to get something. Firewood maybe?

I looked back over my shoulder. Kelton was still asleep. I looked back out and exited Kelton's tent. Yeah I know I was breaking the rules. Callisto wanted me to stay around Kelton. Yet sitting around was not like me. I got bored easily. I lived off slight action and doing something, _anything_.

As I walked through the camp I noticed that very few men took interest in me. It was odd for men who had no families to not take notice of a woman…wait I was a child. That was more of a temptation. Maybe Callisto warned the men not to approach me? Not to harm me? No, that didn't sound anything like Callisto. Maybe they were just too tired. Give them time.

I soon heard the sound of something whizzing through the air. I looked around till my light sapphire eyes found what they were looking for. I slowly approached a team of six men. They all were wielding bows and a sack of arrows were slung across their shoulders. Targets stood about ten feet away from the men as they all pulled out arrows and fired them off at the targets. I watched as three arrows hit the bulls-eye while others barely missed it. Impressive.

I continued to watch the men fire off countless arrows to the targets. It was obvious that they were very well trained. For evil men who lived to hurt people, their aim was so close to perfect it sent shivers down my spine. It almost reminded me of my father.

Kelton bolted out of his tent. He spun around till his bronze colored eyes found me near the archery. He ran past many miserable men as he closed the space between me and him. He was steps away from me when he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him.

"Hello Kelton," I gave Kelton a smile. I saw the worry in his eyes leave as anger replaced them.

"You fool! How dare you leave my tent!" exclaimed Kelton.

His anger just made my smile disappear. Oddly enough I felt very little fear. The idea that Callisto was keeping me alive gave me strength to stand tall…at least for a little while. "But I haven't left. I'm right here."

"You were not suppose to leave," argued Kelton.

"Sitting in a tent for hours on end is _boring_. I don't see why you're so angry. I haven't gone anywhere. I didn't try to run away," I protested.

Kelton sighed and shook his head in irritation. "Kids…minor annoyances that drive you insane." Kelton sighed as he finally realized that I was near the archery. The team of men didn't seem to notice me or the fight going on between Kelton and I. "You cannot leave my tent without telling me. Callisto put me in charge of you. If you end up dead it's _my_ life on the line."

"Well don't expect me to sit around all day," I replied. Kelton sighed again as I turned my back to him to watch the team of men fire off another round of arrows. Finally I stepped back and looked at Kelton. "Where can I go to bathe?"

Kelton blinked and gulped. He obviously wasn't expecting that question. "Um…well-well there's a lake not far from the camp."

I smiled again. "Good. Let's go." I started walking and it took seconds for me to realize that Kelton was not following. "_Well_?"

"Can't you bath alone?" asked Kelton. He was blushing now and trying not to make eye contact with me. I almost laughed. I mean c'mon. Kelton was an adult. Why was he so bashful at the fact that I wanted to take a bath?

"Well I could but you never know," I put on a mocking expression. "I might fall over dead and then it's your life that pays. And to think…all for a simple bath."

Kelton sighed and gave up. "Alright…but make it quick."

Kelton pressed his back against the bark of a tree as he listened to the sounds of my bath. He made sure that his back was to me as I began to scrub away all the grime and dirt. He was very quiet as he wondered how long it would take me to bathe. Kelton was facing the camp and watched the archers leave to mingle with other men. He sighed wondering why I had been drawn to the archers in the first place. I was a child. Nothing more. I was suppose to act like a child and not be interested in the real world. Little did Kelton know that my fairy world had long since vanished from my eyes.

My toe hit the edge of a rock, causing me to cry out in pain for a single second. Kelton spun around and drew out his long silver sword but did not move. All he saw was me, naked in the water. I had stubbed my toe and I was too busy looking at the rock that had caused the minor pain, to notice Kelton's stare.

I was beautiful to him. My skin, so delicate looking in the bright sunlight and my hair coming down in slight waves, along with my light sapphire eyes. Yes he had seen me before. Yes he knew I was a mere child and he was a soldier. Yet he had never _really_ seen me.

I finally looked up as Kelton looked away as quickly as he could and slowly put his sword away. I watched Kelton, confused by his odd actions, but I looked away as I continued my bath. It felt good to be clean.

I spent most of the day walking around the camp. It beats sitting inside a tent for hours on end. It was around evening time now. Kelton was no longer hovering over me like some annoying father figure. Actually it was me who went looking for him this evening. Strange. First you want to be left alone, then when you _are_ alone you just want someone there.

Kelton was standing with two other archers. Kelton was talking to one of the two archers and examining a bow. My interest took over most of my common sense as I walked up to Kelton.

"Good evening Kelton," I greeted.

Kelton looked down at me. "Dinner will come when the hunters find it." He looked back at the bow.

I rolled my eyes. Silly Kelton. "You always think I come to pester you. That's rude. But I'll forgive you." Kelton blushed as the two archers laughed. "Nice bow."

Kelton looked at me coldly. "Why don't you go run along?"

I ignored Kelton's cold remark. "Can I see your bow? It looks pretty powerful."

"That's because it is," the redness in Kelton's cheeks left as he focused on his bow. "It is the most powerful bow in the entire army and I wield it! Yet that is only because I am the only person strong enough to use it. It is not a toy so no you can not touch it."

I frowned. "My father was an archer. We was quite a good aim. He taught me how to shoot. I mean to hunt, not to go out and kill people."

Kelton laughed and looked at me. "Killing is all part of the deal."

"What deal is that?" I asked him.

"War," answered Kelton. He looked back at the two archers. "We're going to need more arrows. Callisto wants to move east in the morning. There's another village waiting."

I stared at the bow as Kelton spoke to the archers what they would need. Finally I spoke aloud, cutting Kelton off. "Let me try at least."

Kelton blinked and looked back at me. "_Try_?" I nodded my head. "I crafted this bow to work for me and only me. No one has been able to use it. Certainly no child could."

"Fine," I looked at one of the two archers. "Can I borrow your bow and an arrow?"

"No!" Kelton pulled me away from the archer who was ready to give me a shot then laugh at my failure. "Lilith I will not allow you to waste an arrow. Go back to the tent and wait for dinner."

I suddenly grew angry that Kelton refused to let me try. "I just want to give it a try. I won't use yours. I already told you that my father was an archer."

"Yes but talents like that are passed down to the son, not the daughter," protested Kelton.

This is why I hated the time I lived in. Women were good for nothing but cleaning, fixing meals, weaving, planting, and for sex. Gee that sounds like a load of fun! Men thought they were above it all. Like they were the gods. Oh they didn't know how wrong they were. "Just give me one chance. One. What are you afraid of?"

Kelton heard the two archers snicker and he gave in. "Alright. One chance. Then go back to the tent and wait for dinner."

I nodded and grabbed the bow and arrow from the archer. I ran towards the archery where I stood ten feet from the target. I thought back to what my father had taught me about using a bow and shooting an arrow. I pulled the arrow back as I lined up my shot with the target. I released the arrow as it flew through the air and hit the target. I frowned. I didn't hit the bulls-eye but I had gotten damn close.

Kelton was stunned. He stood near me, unable to believe what I just done. He stared at where the arrow had hit the target. I had skill. "Lilith…that was amazing. I-I didn't know how much talent you had. What was your father's name?"

Before I could answer I heard applause behind me. I whirled around and gasped as I dropped the bow. Callisto stood a couple feet away, smiling and clapping her hands. She soon stopped and walked over to me and Kelton. "C-Callisto…I-I…" I didn't know what to say. Would she dislike me now or like me more? Oh it was so hard to tell with murderers.

"I didn't think my most trusted soldier would allow Lilith to hurt herself with a lethal weapon," Callisto eyed Kelton who suddenly lowered his head in shame. "But I guess taking risks is a gamble. Shoot the target again."

I nodded my head, not wishing to argue with the murderess. The archer gave me another arrow. I took it and pulled it back with the bow. I lined up my shot, hoping to hit the bulls-eye. I released the arrow as it flew through the air and hit around the bulls-eye. I lowered the bow and felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. It was Callisto's.

"Impressive. If that target was a normal human being you would have killed them. I don't have many archers who can shoot to kill a hundred percent of the time," Callisto waited for me to say something. I remained silent. Callisto looked over at Kelton. "I want you to craft a bow for her, Kelton. While we travel you will train her to become an archer."

Kelton only nodded his head. Callisto smiled and took her hand off my shoulder. She quietly left the area. I gave the bow back to the archer. I looked over at Kelton. His eyes were on the ground. I soon left to head back to Kelton's tent. I didn't see Kelton at all till early morning.

_Please leave your comments/opinions. Thank You._


	4. The Bow

_The Bow_

It was early in the morning when Callisto led her army east towards the next village they were going to attack. I didn't see Kelton at all when we left the camp. Though he probably went to walk with the other soldiers while Callisto ordered for me to walk beside her horse. She didn't want me where she couldn't see me. Caring right? Wrong! I was valuable to her because I knew her new enemy. Once her new enemy was conquered I was nothing to her.

I had been walking for over four hours. I wasn't tired because I had slept long and hard last night. Yet I could tell by the moaning coming from the soldiers that others were tired. As we walked I found myself watching Callisto as she rode. She sat tall on her horse, a woman of power. She was strong and she made sure she looked that way to others. She was no fool, yet a tiny bit insane. A murderess rising. She wasn't at her strongest point yet. She was still developing. I could sense that about her, yet the fear for her never died.

Callisto finally decided to stop for a small period of time. Her men were thankful and instantly began searching for food or water. Others sat down, enjoying the pleasure of resting. I looked around when I finally saw Kelton walking up to me. He looked weary but still strong. I remained still as he reached me and held out a bow.

"Here," I took the bow Kelton crafted. "I designed it for you and only you. If used correctly it will be quite powerful."

"The craft work is amazing," I studied the bow. It was made from cherry wood, sturdy and strong. A couple threads of white horse hairs served as the string. Kelton was right. This bow was powerful. In the proper hands of course. I looked up at Kelton. I could tell that he was hiding something. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes…but everything else is right so it does not matter," Kelton handed me a sack of arrows. I took the sack. "Go off and practice. We'll be resting for quite awhile." I nodded and left Kelton.

Kelton watched me venture over to a couple of trees which I decided to practice on. He sighed and walked over to Callisto. She stood, brushing her horse. "I have done what you asked." Kelton paused. "Have you forgotten how old Lilith is?"

Callisto kept her back to Kelton as she spoke. "Not at all. Actually her age is the key to my entire plan."

Kelton shook his head, angry and confused. "You cannot be thinking of using her in battle?" When he got no response he grew worried. "She will _die_ on the battlefield, Callisto."

Callisto quit brushing her horse and turned to face Kelton. "Of course she'll die on the battlefield." All the color drained from Kelton's face. "She will not go onto the battlefield. She will stay hidden. My secret weapon."

"She is not a weapon, Callisto. She is a child," stated Kelton.

Callisto frowned at Kelton. "No Kelton I think you are confused. Lilith was a child. She is no longer a child because her childhood is dead. Trust someone who knows." Callisto paused and looked over to me practicing with her bow. So far many of my arrows had struck a bulls-eye. "I think she has natural talent, don't you?" Callisto quickly looked at Kelton.

Kelton sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, a lot of talent. She told me that her father was an archer."

"Aha, so it's the blood," Callisto laughed and shook her head. "Give her time. Lilith will become the best. I trust you made sure of that?"

Kelton nodded his head again. "Yes. I-I asked Artemis to bless the bow. Just as the goddess blessed mine."

Callisto turned back to begin brushing her horse again. "This is why I trust you, Kelton. You will never let me down. On and _off_ the battlefield. Such a soldier as you is rare to come by."

Kelton looked down at the ground. "I believe it is." Kelton quietly looked over at me. He watched me nail the tree with arrows. He continued to watch me fire off arrows one at a time. He silently prayed.

_Darkness. That's all I was able to make out. Sheer darkness. Was I dead again? Did I just die in my sleep? Did I try to leave the world and succeeded? But-But did I want to leave now? _

_Suddenly a warm hand touched my forehead, then my cheek, then my neck. I felt my worry drain out of me along with the pain. Pain? There were new pains. Mostly around my two wrists and I could feel nagging pains around my stomach. But those pains now left, leaving without me even knowing how they came about. _

_Then a voice. A voice so soft it made me feel at home. It lured me out of the scary darkness and into a softer kind. Was I dead? I almost believed so because the voice was of an angel. _

_"Ssh…don't be afraid," I wanted to believe this voice. But something in my mind told me to not trust anything or anyone. Why? Why was I suddenly trying to escape the voice of an angel? It made no sense to me. The darkness…it was still all around me. "Please don't fear me. I'm only trying to help." _

_Help? Help with what? Suddenly a felt a cold wind chill my entire body. Everything went cold. So, so, so cold. Emotion drained out of me like blood pouring from an open wound. My body began to feel like a shell and my soul was escaping. NO! NO! Come back! Soul don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't…now there's nothing. _

I bolted straight up, breathing heavily. I quickly looked around as I remembered where I was. I was in the forest with Callisto's army. They were moving east, to hit a village. I…well I was alone right now. The only thing around me was my bow that Kelton had crafted for me…and arrows.

I grabbed my bow and the sack of arrows and headed to a place where I could think. I soon found a lake flowing east, the way I was traveling. I sighed as I slumped onto a smooth bolder. I let my bow rest near my feet as the sack of arrows rested upon my shoulder. I silently watched the water flow east. So easy, the water. Its life is so damn easy. All it has to do is allow the current to push it along. It didn't have stress or problems or even dreams for that matter. If life was that easy…

I felt eyes watching me. I looked up and spotted a women around eighteen years old. She stood in the shadows across the lake. I stared at her. I wondered what her name was. Tch, I worry over stupid stuff. No wonder people think I'm a weak little peasant. Though that's what I am.

The woman disappeared and I looked back down at the ground. I stared at my bow. Kelton had made it for me. Yet it was on Callisto's orders. So what did that mean exactly?

"You shouldn't sit out in the open," I looked over my shoulder as Kelton approached me. I didn't say a word to him. "…it's not safe."

I laughed quietly. "Being near a murderess and her entire army is not safe yet here I am."

Kelton knelt down next to me. "You seem troubled."

"That's an understatement," I paused. "When is Callisto going to kill me?"

Kelton was silent for a long time until he finally spoke. "I can't answer that."

"Why?" I challenged him. "Because you don't know or don't care?" I quickly looked away as tears surfaced to my eyes. I knew that Kelton was watching me. Yet I said nothing more to him.

"It's hard…for a soldier to care about-about anyone," Kelton kept his bronze colored eyes on me. "You-You kill too much to feel anything anymore. Lilith, you can't understand what I feel and my feelings towards you."

"No, because you're a shell without a soul," I shot Kelton a cold look. "And that's exactly what I'm going to become. It's what Callisto is. What you are. What everyone is! Nobody cares anymore. Life's too short to care."

"That's not true," replied Kelton. "Lilith that's not true at all."

"Believe what you want, Kelton," I looked back at the lake. "You weren't the one defeated by the Knights from Hell."

Kelton grew quiet again for a few moments. "If Callisto is capable of doing anyone a favor, then she's doing one for you. Even if you aren't on her mind." I gave Kelton no reply. "What was your father's name?"

"I don't remember his name. But whatever it was…it was magnificent," I quietly replied.

Kelton placed a strong hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure it was, Lilith. I'm sure it was."

The lake continued to flow…

_Please leave your comments/comments. Thank you all taht had commented. I enjoy reading your opinions. _


	5. Two Years Later

Two Years Later…

Kelton walked down a dirt pathway. His helmet was off revealing his damp chocolate brown hair and his amazing bronze colored eyes. Over the course of two years he had trained me to perfection, or at least his definition of perfection. Eventually Callisto had attacked the village to the east. Sadly she returned with still no idea about the Knights from Hell. Yet she didn't worry much about it. She continued attacking villages and making a name for herself, or rather pinning her crimes on this Xena person.

Kelton felt a cool refreshing breeze hit his face. He smiled a bit allowing the cool wind to dry away the beads of sweat and leave him full of energy. It cooled him, but he knew his energy was long gone. Kelton finally reached his destination: a clearing of trees. Waiting within the clearing was Callisto herself. She hadn't changed much. Just grew a bit more insane. "Callisto."

Callisto had her back to Kelton. She turned to face him. "We need to talk, you and I."

Kelton closed the space between him and his insane leader. "What of?"

"Lilith," replied Callisto.

Kelton froze in one spot as his bronze eyes hardened. "_Lilith_?" Callisto only smiled. "You refuse to notice her for two years and order me to train her in the art of archery. If now is the time you wish to kill her…" Kelton left his sentence trail away. He had no words to finish it.

Callisto's smile faltered. "Kelton don't tell me you are growing too old too fast." Kelton locked eyes with Callisto. He was indeed nearing his forties. "If I didn't need Lilith anymore she would have been dead by now. You should have known that. No I've been waiting. I think two years is long enough."

"Enough time for what? What are you planning Callisto?" asked Kelton?

"Just a tiny surprise for an old rival of mine," replied Callisto in a sweetly threatening tone of voice.

"Xena?" Kelton knew of Callisto's hatred towards the warrior princess.

"She'll come later on. I asked you here because I want you to inform our little archer that she will be needed in an attack," said Callisto.

"Another village?" guessed Kelton.

Callisto smiled and shook her head. "Too easy. Now go tell Lilith exactly what I told you."

Kelton nodded his head and left Callisto standing in the small clearing. She watched him go and smiled in satisfaction. She waited till Kelton was out of sight before she too headed back to the temporary camp.

Kelton walked through the temporary camp in search of me. He had to ask a few soldiers if they saw me. Eventually he found out where I was and headed in that direction. He found me sitting in a tree with my bow in my left hand and a spare arrow in my right. I was watching how the lake flowed east. Yes we were still moving east. Funny how Callisto linked small things to big things. That comes later on.

The trees became my new best friend. I found out a year and a half ago that shooting from above was much more fun and better than shooting on the ground, out in the open. In the trees you had places to hide. On the ground you could only run or stand your ground. Over the two year period I had grown up a bit and had changed. My once long midnight black hair was now cut short. My bangs reached my chin while the rest of my hair hit midway down my neck. Let's just say I wasn't too good with a knife when it came to cutting my hair. Yet I had grown into the look. My peasant clothes were gone and replaced with a sleeveless black shirt that fell to my belly button. I wore a pair of dark brown pants that started around my waist and ended at my ankles.

Kelton walked up to the tree I was in. He looked up at me. "Lilith?"

I made no eye contact with Kelton as I watched the flow of the lake. "Yes Kelton?" Over the two years together we had formed some sort of friendship. It was hard to explain but we were both looking out for each other. "Is there something you want?" I was fifteen now. By now I should have been married off and living some ordinary life with children. Yet here I was.

"I need to talk to you. It would be better if I speak to you on the ground. It's important," replied Kelton.

I sighed and slid off the tree branch and landed gracefully on the ground. I turned to face Kelton. "What is it?"

"I spoke with Callisto earlier. Our meeting was about you. She wants you to aid us in battle," Kelton watched all the color drain from my face. "Not on the battlefield. As an archer. To provide cover."

"B-But-But Callisto has never asked anything of me. Why now? Is it a test?" I asked Kelton. I saw the blank look in his eyes and knew that he only knew what Callisto told him, which probably wasn't much. Sorry, that's just the way insane murderesses are. Confusing _and_ annoying.

Kelton sighed. "I suggest that you rest. Tomorrow Callisto will lead us to whoever or whatever we're attacking. You need enough energy to make it through the day."

I simply nodded my head and left. I walked back through the camp. By now many soldiers knew me and occasionally said hello to me. Yet I didn't know them better than I knew Kelton. Kelton was my only true friend here. Unless you have forgotten, I'm on enemy territory here. Not exactly a good place to be.

Callisto stood inside her large tent. It was nightfall and while most of her men slept, she was still up studying the map on a table. Now, two years later, there were more red markings than black, but only by a bit.

Callisto stared down at the conquered villages. She knew she could get nothing from her defeated foes. She had already tried once, but had always failed. These failures only made Callisto wonder more about the Knights from Hell I told her about. Who the heck were they? She had a vague idea, but vague was the key word. She doubted her idea very much. Plus if it were true then, _why_?

Kelton entered Callisto's tent. He found her studying her map in complete silence. That was not unusual. "I informed Lilith. She's sleeping now."

"Excellent," replied Callisto. She made no eye contact with Kelton.

"Who are we attacking tomorrow?" asked Kelton. He wanted to know the foes I was soon going to be up against. All foes of Callisto were dangerous, but Kelton still worried that I may never live past tomorrow. Oh the pain he suddenly felt in his heart.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Callisto still refused to make eye contact with Kelton.

Kelton sighed. "She's still very young. I agree she is no longer a child but to be so young and…and to do what you're asking her to do…" Kelton finally just shook his head. He couldn't describe his feelings towards me. It was odd and totally new for him to feel this way.

"She won't die," Callisto looked over at Kelton. "At least not till the very end."

Kelton looked shocked. His expression changed as he spoke. "When is _the end_?"

Callisto shrugged her shoulders. "At the end." She paused and looked back down at her map. "The Knights from Hell. Interesting name."

"Soldiers in black armor. It could have been any warlord," said Kelton.

"That's were you're wrong, Kelton. No average warlord would attack a meaningless village without reason. I know the reason which will lead to the warlord," replied Callisto with an evil smile.

"You know who attacked Lilith's village?" asked Kelton? He knew I had been dying to know who had murdered my family and everyone I knew or cared about. Sadly he never could give me an answer.

Callisto laughed softly. "Not entirely, but I know why. Lilith's village was home to a very powerful man by the name of Simeon Damon. Simeon always carried with him a special little toy of his: an emerald. With that emerald he was able to communicate with the dead or even rise it."

"So whoever attacked Lilith's village, was after the emerald?" predicted Kelton as he placed the few puzzle pieces he had, together.

"And to murder Simeon. The emerald was loyal to its owner and _only_ its owner. When its master passes on, the emerald is vulnerable to become anyone's slave. The warlord was after the emerald and to murder Simeon. Without Simeon's death, the emerald is useless," explained Callisto.

Kelton nodded, now understanding a small bit of the mystery. "Does Lilith know?"

"Lilith will figure everything out on her own. I'm only after the bastard who took my prize," replied Callisto in a cold voice.

Kelton frowned but said nothing. He silently left Callisto's tent to get some sleep. He knew that he was going to need it.

_Please review. Thank you to those who already have. _


	6. I'm Changing Too Fast

_This is the first out of two chapters where you begin to see the change in Lilith. An important chapter to read! _

I'm Changing Too Fast…Or Maybe Not Enough

I ran through the trees of a dark forest. The sun was setting, leaving me with little light to use. Oh well. I heard the light footsteps of the other archers. I quickly found a low tree branch and jumped up onto it. I positioned myself and pulled my bow off my shoulder and into my hands. I glanced around and saw the other archers finding spots as well. Some where already pulling arrows back, waiting.

I looked out from the cover of the trees to the large meadow which would become a bloody battlefield. To my right was a large fortress where the enemy was currently. The fortress looked intimating. It's high cement walls and I could see the numerous soldiers up on the walls. My fear for the fortress was little. I felt oddly confident. It was very strange. I had always feared battles and disliked fighting. Now here I was, an archer for a murderess who I shouldn't be trusting.

To my left I saw Callisto's army rising over the small hills. Callisto sat aboard horseback, leading her army towards the fortress. I watched Callisto closely as I clearly remembered what she told me:

_"When the enemies appear, shoot." _

I wondered what my father would have thought about this? No! I had to focus. Lives were depending on me. I had a job to do. Plus Kelton was out there. Kelton…my only friend in this extremely confusing world. The only person I could trust. If he died…no I couldn't think that way. He was an archer, but he was with the army out in the meadow. Callisto didn't want the enemy to know where the arrows were coming from. Smart and evil all at the same time.

The giant doors to the fortress slowly opened as an army poured out of the doors and stood their ground. I watched in total silence as I drew out an arrow and pulled it back with my bow. This was it…the battle I had to fight in. Shoot…shoot…shoot…there was no other option in war.

Then…it started. Both armies ran down the meadow screaming out bloody war cries and waving their mighty swords. It hit me hard to see men screaming, ready to kill. My fingers slipped and the arrow shot through the air. I gasped as I watched my single arrow fly through the air, soundlessly. It dove down until it struck an enemy soldier in the shoulder. I had injured the soldier enough for one of Callisto's men to slaughter him.

Many more arrows from other archers followed mine, killing many men. I did not move as my sapphire eyes remained on the dead man on the battlefield. I had killed him. Well I was the cause of it, but still. A cold feeling coursed through me as my hand suddenly reached for another arrow. I pulled it back and released it into the air. It struck another enemy soldier in the heart this time.

I didn't understand the cold feeling inside me. It scared me but I embraced it. I found strength in it. It was weird. Almost evil. Wait…maybe it was evil? But my hand would not stop shooting arrow after arrow. My aim was incredible! I was fifteen and I was able to injure men in a heartbeat.

The bloody battle went on for about an hour. It was obvious that Callisto had won the battle. Tell me something new. I watched from my spot up in the trees, as the last of the enemy soldiers were slaughtered. I did not flinch anymore. I was use to the sight: blood. Headless bodies and bodies missing limbs, that was nothing to cringe at anymore.

A loud victory cheer echoed throughout the entire battlefield as the archers jumped down from their hiding spots to join in the celebration. I jumped off the branch I was perched on and slid my bow over my shoulder. All my arrows were gone, out with the dead bodies. Once my feet hit the ground I quickly ran onto the field in search of Kelton.

I found Kelton cheering with the other soldiers while he held in bow in hand. He had used up all his arrows like me and his face was dirty and his clothes had splattered blood covering them. The wardrobe of a soldier returning from war. Only Kelton was never going top return anywhere but to Callisto. Pity. "Kelton!"

Kelton turned and his smile grew as he saw me. "Lilith!" Kelton hugged me for a long minute before releasing me. "We won! _We won_!"

I nodded as men brushed past me to cheer some more. I looked away from Kelton and over to where Callisto sat aboard horseback. Unlike her fellow soldiers she was not cheering. Instead she was staring off at the giant fortress. All the soldiers were dead. Why did we attack the fortress again? A warlord? I forgot, oh well.

Callisto turned to look at her army. "To the fortress!" Her orders ended the cheering as many men ran across the meadow towards the fortress. Callisto followed at a calm pace. Kelton took my hand like I was some kind of child and we followed Callisto.

"What's going on?" I asked Kelton.

Kelton did not look at me as he spoke. "To see the defeated warlord. Callisto wants to talk to him about a prize."

"What's the prize?" I asked.

Kelton paused, not answering right away. "Information."

"Information!" I almost laughed but suppressed it. I was sure that Callisto was listening. Better not get her angry. "What _kind_ of information?"

Kelton sighed and looked down at me. "The important kind. Just be quiet and listen. You're going to see Callisto in action."

"She's going to kill him?!" I exclaimed!

Kelton smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It's a possibility."

We stormed the fortress and we eventually found a large treasure room which the warlord was in. Callisto entered the treasure room followed by a few soldiers along with Kelton and I. Everyone else stood guard outside. I could tell by the warlord's face that he was terrified of Callisto. Well why shouldn't he be?! Only a fool was not afraid of an insane murderess.

"What do you want!" shouted the warlord.

Callisto smirked. "Information regarding another warlord."

"So I can be attacked _again_? Are you insane!" exclaimed the warlord.

"Damon's emerald!" Callisto's sudden anger made the warlord jump. "Who has it?"

"Why Simeon Damon of course," replied the warlord.

"No, Simeon Damon is _dead_," Callisto's voice was cold, making me shiver. "Someone killed him. Someone with an interest in the emerald. Who has the emerald? Tell me and I might spare your life."

The warlord gulped. "Look I only know that the attack was ordered by Grim himself. He sent his minions to do all the dirty work."

"Grim?" a look of confusion crossed Callisto's face. "Grim is miles away! More than a month's walk."

The warlord nodded. "His minions retrieved the emerald and killed Simeon Damon. There are rumors that Grim's mercenary did all the dirty work when it came to Damon. As for where the emerald is…I do not know."

"And Grim himself?" pressed Callisto.

The warlord smirked at Callisto. "You know the madman never shows his face in public. He could be anywhere. He never stays put."

Callisto nodded and pulled out her sword. The warlord gulped as his eyes filled with fear. "Thank you. Now for my other prize…" Callisto plunged her sword into the warlord's chest, making him gasp out in pain. Callisto laughed as she watched the life in the warlord's eyes empty out. "…I win."

Callisto pulled her sword out of the dead warlord's chest and stared at the crimson red blood now staining her sword. She smirked and looked over at the few soldiers in the room. "Take what you want. We move at nightfall." The soldiers emptied out of the room. Callisto's insane eyes found Kelton. "Kelton! Come."

Kelton nodded towards Callisto and looked back at me. "Go with the others. I'll meet up with you later." I nodded and left without a word. Kelton sighed as he looked back at Callisto. "The Knights from Hell are Grim's army."

Callisto slid her sword away and walked over to Kelton. "Yes…and the emerald is with Grim or in route to him. But his mercenary sacked Lilith's village two years ago."

"When are we going to tell her the truth?" asked Kelton.

Callisto eyed Kelton and smirked. "Where's the fun in that?" Kelton frowned at Callisto, angry that she was hiding stuff from me. "Oh Kelton Lilith will figure everything out soon enough. Give her room to move and time. She'll learn about the emerald and find Grim."

"I do not want her to lead a path of violence, Callisto!" exclaimed Kelton.

"Too late, Kelton. Two years too late," Callisto paused as she eyed the dead warlord. "I've noticed how fond of her you are. You won't cry when she leaves will you?"

Kelton glared at Callisto and marched out of the room. Callisto laughed insanely as she watched one of her best archers leave the room.

_Next chapter coming soon! Please review. Thank you for those who have. _


	7. I See Everything Now

_The final chapter dealing with Lilith's change. Another very important chapter to read. _

_I Can See Everything Now_

I sat on the wall surrounding the fortress we had conquered. I still couldn't quite grasp the fact that I had helped in this bizarre battle for this fortress. My aim had been at its best. That cold feeling-well it was gone now-but it had been amazing! Like I had found this huge amount of strength hidden deep inside me. Cold…why was it cold? Did the coldness have a meaning to it?

I heard the cheers of the soldiers from behind me. I ignored them as I stared out at the bloody meadow. I frowned. So many bodies littered the once beautiful lush green meadow. Now it was nothing more than a graveyard. I shivered.

A door slammed, catching my attention. I looked over my shoulder to find Kelton storming out of the treasure room. Right before he slammed shut the door, I could hear Callisto's insane laughs. Another shiver. Kelton looked angry as he blindly stormed down the length of the wall. I spun around and got up to face Kelton. As he stormed closer I could see all the anger flaming inside his bronze colored eyes. "Kelton?"

Kelton brushed past me without a word. How rude! I followed Kelton as he descended the stairs from the wall. He soon merged himself without the soon-to-be-drunken crowd of soldiers. I finally caught with Kelton.

"Kelton!" Kelton finally stopped once he reached a dark well. His back was to me as he looked down the dark well, not saying a word. "Kelton what's wrong?"

"Go away Lilith!" His voice was bitter and full of hate.

"Kelton?" I hesitated. I've never heard so much anger from him in my entire life. Oh wait I've only known him for two years. I guess that's a long time. Okay I'm getting off topic.

Kelton angrily sighed but did not face me. "I told you to go away!" His voice had risen nearly shouting at me. No wait, he _was_ shouting at me.

"Why?! What's wrong? Why are you so angry? Is it something I did?" I asked him.

"Go away! Go away I don't want to hear your voice anymore!" shouted Kelton.

That hit me hard. It was like tearing my heart out and tearing it apart. "…Kelton…" I didn't say anything else as I stood there staring at his back. Finally I had to courage to say something. "Please…" my voice was only a whisper. "…why are you so angry at me? What have I done wrong?"

Kelton stood tall as he spun to face me. His face was twisted up in rage which made me gasp in fear. "You've done enough! I want you to leave me the hell alone! I don't want you around me! You're an annoying child!" Kelton paused as I backed away. I thought his harsh words had ended but I was wrong. "Scared of me now? GOOD! Go run and cry to mommy! You run back to your little village where you live in your own little world. I don't give a damn about you. Never have…never will!"

My sapphire eyes watered. Such hate coming from the only person I trusted was tearing me apart. I quickly looked away from Kelton to notice that all the cheering had stopped and all eyes were on me. They were all watching the argument. The hate. I looked back at Kelton. His face with still twisted with rage as my eyes hardened at him. Not a tear leaked but they watered. "My little world died two years ago, Kelton."

Kelton's eyes drained of rage almost immediately. He watched me, my eyes full of tears but none leaking from my sapphire eyes. He wanted to say something but once again he couldn't think of anything to say.

I laughed but it quickly turned into a small sob. "I'm sorry Kelton. I forgot who I was trusting." I looked away has the tears stopped coming. I wiped away any sign that I might have been crying.

Kelton stepped forward as he saw how hurt I was by his anger. "Lilith-"

I shot Kelton a dark look. "Good riddance Kelton!" I turned my back to him and stormed through the crowd of soldiers, leaving Kelton standing there by the dark well. I did not look back. My eyes were cold and emotionless as I disappeared into the fortress to be alone. I didn't need Kelton anyways! He was just another one of Callisto's damn soldiers. A dying man would fit him better. Kelton, the dying man. Yes that was him. What a fool I was in thinking that he might have cared for me.

My eyes watered for a brief second. I was a fool to think he resembled my father.

It was very late. Most of the soldiers had either passed out from drinking or were asleep. I even noticed that the soldiers on guard were fast asleep. Yet as everyone slept, I was awake. I sat on the wall, looking out at the bloody battlefield. Hours ago I had been full of this bizarre strength and the urge to kill just so Kelton would be proud. Tch what a fool I was!

I fingered the bow Kelton had crafted for me. He had crafted it just for me. Now that statement meant nothing to me. Kelton hated me. I was a fly to him. I buzzed around his head and he kept swatting me. Why hadn't I seen that before? I mean two years is a long time…or maybe it isn't. How long does it take to know someone?

"Don't tell me you're the only guard," I looked over my shoulder to find Callisto standing there, smirking at me. "Because I rather just die then place my fate in _your_ hands." She paused. "No offense."

I looked away from Callisto. "I've heard worse." Yeah Kelton. Jees why am I thinking of that bastard? I left him. Turned and left him. He could go have fun being a nasty hateful soldier. It didn't matter to me. He could die right at this very moment I wouldn't care. Go and suffer. I'll laugh.

"Kelton sounded very angry with you. I thought you two were best friends," teased Callisto. She smiled wickedly as I kept my back to her. Still not the smartest move but my fear for the murderess had gone down. If she wanted to kill me I'd already be dead. So why would she try to kill me now? Exactly. I had nothing to fear from her. Boy were all the stories wrong.

"What ever gave you that idea? Kelton just trained me," I eyed Callisto. "On your orders of course. Now that my training is over he doesn't have to be with me. I'm glad. I didn't like Kelton."

Callisto closed the space between us. She laughed quietly so only I could hear her laughter. "You lied straight through your teeth!" I gave no reply. "I remember when I first saw you, whimpering in my tent, and all I saw in your eyes was _fear_. Now all I see is hate. A wonderful recovery."

My eyes hardened at Callisto for the first time. "You see hate in my eyes because I hate you! It's people like you that ruined my life! Kelton and you…demons. Rot away, Callisto! _Rot away_!"

Callisto didn't seem to like my response but did not attack. Instead she stood tall as I looked away from her, disgusted by her. "Do you like emeralds, Lilith?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

Callisto smirked again. "Well you will. An emerald was the reason your village was destroyed and everyone in it was killed."

I spun around to face Callisto. I saw her smirk morph into a grin as her information pulled me in. Sorry but I had never forgotten why I was still alive. What my reasons were for living. "What emerald? Tell me what you know, Callisto."

"Your so called Knights from Hell are soldiers for the infamous warlord, Grim. It was his mercenary that led the Knights to your village and destroyed it. Killing everyone but you," explained Callisto in a taunting sort of way.

The cold feeling from before returned to me. That strength that I loved feeling came soaring back to me. It was odd but I did not argue or judge it. "Where is Grim?"

Callisto laughed evilly. "Far, far away from here. It'd take you months to reach his fortress. Plus he's much stronger than anyone you have ever heard of or met. But you'd never meet him because his mercenary would finish you off first. Pity…you've been working so hard."

I glared at Callisto. She was mocking me. I was getting sick of her. If she was not going to kill me then she was nothing more than an insane woman with a sword. "You judge me too quickly, Callisto. I _am_ going to find Grim."

"And do what?" laughed Callisto.

My glare did not falter. "Kill him."

Callisto's laughter halted as she stared at me in disbelief. "You'd die trying." I simply turned away from her. Her eyes lit up. "Well if you do happen to survive the journey and meet up with Grim…tell him I say hi."

I eyed Callisto. My sapphire eyes held no more emotion towards Callisto as I heard thunder booming overhead. "You know him?"

Callisto smirked and nodded as a few droplets of rain fell. "Oh Grim and I go way back! He's the man who made me who I was today! He helped me become what you see. Great right?"

I stared at Callisto coldly. "When I was young my mother and father told me stories about you. How you tore people's lives apart and burnt villages." I saw Callisto beam an evil smile. I laughed darkly making Callisto frown. "You are nothing! You could not even murder a child! I bet this Xena woman is just better than you and that's why you hate her. Because you know that someone can beat you." I paused as I shook my head and laughed. "You had me fooled though."

Callisto glared at me. "I will defeat Xena! Go ahead and try to get revenge for your stupid family. You'll die and when you're dying you'll realize that all your efforts were for nothing! If your family is so special and caring why did they die on you? Huh! Can you answer that _Lilith_?"

"Nobody died on me, Callisto," her anger died down a bit. Odd for someone like her. "…someone just stole them from me."

"You can never get them back," whispered Callisto in a small taunting like voice.

"But I can strike down the madman who stole them," I stood tall as I faced Callisto. She was an insane murderess. The infamous Callisto. She took no prisoners and showed no mercy. All just myths. The rain poured down on both of us, soaking my hair and my clothes. "Good riddance, Callisto."

I turned away from her and descended the stairs. I left the fortress with as many arrows I could carry and my bow slung across my shoulder. I knew everything now. I had seen and heard it all. Grim and his mercenary. They were my targets. I had to journey some ways to get to them, but I swear…I will have my revenge.

I felt eyes burning holes on my back. I knew that Callisto was watching me. I grinned. All my fear was gone. Kelton…well I could care less about that bastard. My journey started here.

_Please review. Thank you to all who have. I have plenty more chapters. All I need to do is tweak them up a bit. :)_


	8. Joxer the Mighty

_Joxer the Mighty_

I pulled an arrow back as I watched the tasty fish swim about. The lake's current was pathetic as I stood ankle deep in it. I watched the fish with my sapphire eyes, not moving an inch. I hadn't eaten anything for the past two days. I was starving! I was too foolish to grab some food when I left Callisto's army. Oh well I was strong. I would survive.

I released the arrow as it struck a fish. A large grin spread across my face and I pulled the arrow out of the water. Attached to it was my breakfast. "Finally!" I slung my bow over my right shoulder as I climbed out of the lake and started back towards my small camp.

As I was walking I suddenly heard loud footsteps and some idiotic tune. I glanced around as I made my feet silent as I walked. I couldn't let any possible enemy know my location. I moved over and tried to walk in the shadows as I got closer to my campsite. The idiotic tune was more like an annoying hum. Oh when I said annoying and idiotic I mean _really_ annoying and _really_ idiotic.

I finally reached my campsite to find Joxer walking down the beaten pathway I was taking. He was heading towards my campsite. He was the source of the idiotic humming. By the looks of him he didn't look much like a soldier or a warrior, but he carried a sword. He was a threat, a minor one, but a threat.

Joxer stopped humming as he spotted my campsite. He smiled and hurried towards the dying flames of the campfire. An arrow hit the ground, an inch away from his foot. Joxer jumped up, in shock, and spun around as he drew his sword. "Come out fiend! Come out and face the mighty _Joxer_!"

I fell from the trees and landed two feet away from Joxer. I instantly pulled an arrow back with my bow and aimed it directly at Joxer's head. I waited for Joxer to make his move first, yet his eyes filled with fear as he stumbled backwards.

"Hey! Hey! WHOA!" cried Joxer in fear of the arrow I held back.

"Who are you!" I demanded of him. I did not lower my arrow. I was ready to kill him if the idiot didn't answer my questions. Or I could kill him afterwards…that's an evil thought. There's the cold feeling again.

Joxer didn't answer me right away as he gulped, both eyes on the arrow I had trained at his head. "J-Joxer! I am Joxer."

Joxer? I thought back to the numerous names Callisto had spoken of. No I don't remember any warrior named Joxer. Actually I hadn't heard of _anyone_ named Joxer. I still did not lower my arrow. "Why are you here?" My voice was less demanding but still held an icy tone to it.

Joxer finally looked past the arrow and at me. His fears died as he studied me. A goofy grin spread across his face. "You're a child!"

I glared at him and pulled the arrow back further. "Answer me!"

Joxer's grin faded as he remembered the deadly arrow I had. "I'm just passing through. I-I didn't know that I'd run into anyone. Trust me."

I studied Joxer. No, he was not capable of killing. That was for sure. I lowered my bow and arrow as my eyes lingered on Joxer. "I don't share my trust anymore." I slid my arrow away and slung my bow over my shoulder. I turned my back to Joxer as he slid his sword away.

Joxer watched me, slightly confused. "What is a kid like you doing out here?"

I kicked dirt over the last remaining flames, no longer hungry. Oh well. "Don't allow my childish looks fool you, Joxer." I looked over my shoulder at him. "I'm no kid." I looked back down at the burnt firewood. I needed to keep moving if I wasn't going to eat anymore.

Joxer didn't seem to notice my morose nature. "Well what's your name?"

I replied without looking at him. "Lilith. Just Lilith."

"Lilith…a pretty name. You know my full title of Joxer the Mighty!" proclaimed Joxer happily.

I turned away from the burnt firewood. "_Sure_." I walked past Joxer and up the beaten pathway. I needed to reach the ports of the sea. Once I got there it was a matter of hopping aboard a ship and waiting for the ship to reach its destination. It would only take a few days walk till I finally reached Grim's fortress. Yet I didn't count for the days at sea. Oh well.

Joxer hurried to catch up with me. He soon walked beside me. "Where ya headed?"

"The ports," I answered dryly.

Joxer frowned. "The ports? You mean where the ships come in from the sea?"

"That's the one," I replied without looking at him.

Joxer smirked a bit. But not in an evil way. I just couldn't see Joxer being evil. Sure he carried around a sword and called himself a warrior, but I guess warriors fought for the good side too. Pity…how did they all cope with the cold feeling? Or was that just me? "The ports are a four days walk! A long journey for a kid like yourself."

"I've been heading there the last two days. What's two more days?" I replied without any emotion in my voice.

Joxer was quiet for a moment as we walked beside each other. He finally started to hum his annoying little song of his. He seemed completely oblivious as I cast warning glances his way. Such a silly song for a gloomy journey.

"What the hell are you humming?" I finally asked him.

Joxer stopped and grinned at me. "You wanna hear it?"

"No," Joxer's grin faltered at my snappy answer. "Where are you headed to?"

Joxer's face lit up again. "To battle evil!"

"_Evil_?" I laughed. "And what do you call evil, Joxer?"

"Well pretty much anyone who has hurt innocent people," answered Joxer honestly.

I frowned at his answer. I looked away form him. I didn't respond right away as I let his answer repeat many times in my head. "You'll get yourself killed doing that."

"I'll take that risk," he paused. "Say…why are you headed to the ports?"

I looked back at Joxer. His eyes were on me. He honestly wanted an answer. I sighed and shook my head and looked forward. "To meet the King of Hell."

"Hades?" guessed Joxer.

I shook my head. "The God of the Underworld and the King of Hell are two _very_ different people. Hades is a saint compared to…never mind. You should just turn around and continue on your journey for the good."

"For a kid you seem to be on a very dangerous mission," replied Joxer.

I eyed the so called warrior. "I already told you. I'm no kid. My fantasy land was destroyed long ago. I'm living in the ruins. The real world." I shook my head suddenly angry at myself. "I'm such a fool."

"Well who's the king?" asked Joxer.

"I rather not talk anymore," I know it was rude but thinking about Grim and what he had done to me and all my loved ones made my blood boil. The last thing I wanted was to take my rage out on Joxer. Joxer…amazing how he was risking his life for good. I didn't think the good was worth fighting for. Fight for the good of mankind and become a hero. Yea a hero. Now did you solve any of your problems? My point exactly. Fight for the destruction of mankind and become a terrible villain for all to fear. Yet I knew the outcome to that. Callisto was a prime example.

Fight for yourself. Fight in nobody's name but your own. There is no one telling you what to do. What to feel and how to react. I already knew my feelings. How they came about is just dust in the wind. Nothing important. My reactions were as quick as they can be. I knew how to fight and I had perfected myself in the art of battle.

And if a died? Well then I'd see my parents and siblings again. I was not scared of anyone. Stories were only stories, people were just people, and this journey was just a gamble. I had no idea if I'd ever live to see Kelton again…Kelton, the jerk.

Joxer began humming his idiotic tune again but this time I let him. He seemed to be full of happiness and joy. Something I was empty with. So he continued to hum and I just listened knowing that his so called "evil" had not yet revealed itself to him. I prayed it never would. He seemed like a nice guy.

_Sorry for how late the update was. Took me forever to figure out this conversation. So what do ya think? Please review and thnak you to everyone who already has. :)_


	9. Twilight

_Twilight_

Joxer and I traveled together for the next two days. I had to say it was nice to have company after being alone for the first two days of my journey. Joxer was indeed a nice guy. I wouldn't call him a deadly warrior, but he was a warrior in more ways than one. It was rare to come across such light, such happiness. I knew I'd never see that light again once I reached the ports.

I stopped walking as Joxer and I entered the small town. I could smell the salty sea from where I stood. Men shouted down to other men. Sailors…men who only knew the sea and the beauty of women. I looked over at Joxer. "You didn't have to come with me all this way."

"I wanted to," replied Joxer.

I smiled. "You remind me of someone…" I frowned at the thought of Kelton. No wait. "…but you're better."

"Look you don't have to do this crazy mission you're on. You can come with me and help my defeat evil warlords. That kind of thing," suggested Joxer.

I turned to face him. "I cannot give up. I have to reach the end. I'm sorry Joxer. This is where we part."

Joxer solemnly nodded and sighed. "Well good luck with _whatever_ you're doing."

I laughed and nodded. "Thank you." My laughter died. "Joxer?"

"Yes?"

"About what I said earlier…about you getting killed. I was wrong. I think you'll defeat many foes. Farwell Joxer the Mighty," I gave him the warmest smile I could muster up before turning my back to him and departing into the town. His eyes drilled holes into my back but I did not look back.

I walked through the town until I reached the docks. A few ships were already in and sailors were either unloading goods or loading up to set sail. I watched the men work and figured out who was retuning and who was departing.

I finally found a ship that I just about to sail off. I briefly read the ship's name: The Twilight. Hmm interesting name. I weaved my way through the sailors and random people till I found a stack of wooden boxes. I climbed them with ease and jumped off the box and rolled onto the deck of the ship. I managed to roll behind some cargo barrels.

The loud footsteps drew my attention to the front of the ship. There stood a man with thick curly auburn hair. He had amazing cobalt blue eyes and wore bright red purple and white colored clothes. I stared at him in wonder and amazement as he got everyone's attention just by standing there. I guess he must be the captain.

"…now that we are ready we can set sail. We sail east!" proclaimed the man.

The sailors quickly moved about as I found the door leading below deck. I quickly crossed the threshold and closed the door behind me. I didn't want anyone to find me. All I had to do was survive the sea voyage to the eastern coast. Then it was just Grim, his mercenary, and me.

_Laughter. Such evil laughter. It came from all around me. I glanced around only to find a floor of-of blood! Where was I? Did I awake from the darkness? Why was I laying in a pool of blood? I tried to sit up but ropes bound me to the floor. They weren't there before. How'd they end up there. _

_A cold wind blew across my face. I winced as the cold wind chilled my blood. I fought to escape the ropes that bound me to the floor of blood but I wasn't winning my struggle. Oh God where was I? _

_"Lilith…" A dark voice echoed all around me. I could not locate the source of the sound. It was just all around me. "Poor, poor Lilith. All you want is to see your family's murderer suffer and here you are…bound to the blood your victims have split. All in your name!" _

_"No," I whispered to the dark voice. "No that's not true."_

_"But it is!" laughed the dark voice. _

_"I am not evil. I am not weak. I am strong," I whispered. _

_The dark voice laughed at me. "Strong?! You're the weakest being I have ever encountered. You're fooling yourself Lilith. You think that shooting arrows makes you strong. Ha! You can't even face your enemies. You have to hide first." _

_I shut my eyes, no longer wanting to hear the dark voice. "No."_

_"Yes," hissed the dark voice in my ear._

_"No…no, no, no, NO!" I screamed. _

I awoke with a start. I was breathing heavily as beads of sweat danced across my forehead. I let out a breath of relief I as I remembered where I was. I leaned against the cool wood of the ship as I briefly closed my eyes. None of that was real. Nothing. Not the ropes, not the voice, not the pool of…blood. I slowly opened my light sapphire eyes.

"I think we all know the punishment for hopping aboard a ship you do not belong to," came a male voice.

I blinked and looked over. There he was…the amazing man who captured everyone's attention…even mine. I tensed, ready to run-run oh crap. "I needed a ride east. I couldn't swim across the sea."

The man chuckled and sighed. "Yes very true. Only an insane person would attempt that. Still it does not excuse you for breaking the law."

"So you'd kill a child?" Yes I know I'm not a child but I seem to be in everyone else's eyes. So why not use that to my advantage? "End my life. Go ahead. I can't run anywhere."

The man stood up and approached me. I remained seated on the cold floor. The man looked down at me, studying me. He finally sat down a foot away from me. That was weird. I was expecting him to grab me and throw me overboard.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him.

"You must not know who I am. My name is Draylan. I am captain of the Twilight. My crew knows that I would never abuse an innocent person," replied Draylan.

"But I am not innocent. I have broken the law…_many_ times," I argued.

Draylan chuckled again. "No matter what you have done…I am not going to kill you. Though I will not permit you to remain down here. You'll get sick. Plus aren't you hungry?"

I was silent for a long minute as I realized that I _was_ hungry. "A little."

Draylan smiled and stood up. He lent out a hand. "C'mon. I have a feast waiting in my cabin. Come join me."

I took his hand and Draylan pulled me to my feet. I pulled my hand out of his hand. Draylan said nothing more as he walked out of the storage room. I hesitated then slowly followed him to his cabin. Food sounded good.

---------

Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block and i started this chapter so many times till i finally got through it. Thank you for all those who have reviewed. To those who haven't feel free. :)


End file.
